Maou and Succubus
by alienware64
Summary: After killing the god "Suhara" Sai Akuto took his place as a king and a god. Thinking about the demon breed, he wants to rebuild it, and after a failed attempt with Soga Keena, travels to another dimension in search of another demon to be the mother of his children. God-like Sai with Kurumu as his pairing. Another pairing will be Tsukune and Mizore.
1. Dimension

Hello to everyone, before i start with this i would like to say that i wouldn't abandon my other fics (as the pokemon crossover for example, i started to write the fourth chapter a few days ago, so soon the next would be ready). Now, i've to say that this is a Crossover of Ichiban Ushiro no daimaou and Rosario + Vampire.

**I think this is the first crossover of this animes so, i hope you enjoy it!**

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Ichiban Ushiro no daimaou or Rosario + Vampire.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_"Thinking", letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

**Chapter 1 : Dimension**

-"Master?" -a voice asked calling his attention. He looked down the royal stairs to find one of his girls.

He noted that the woman had purple hair and eyes. She also had very large breasts compared to the other girls of his harem.

She was wearing a provocative outfit just to excite her master. Consisted of two violet straps that crossed her shoulders, covering her nipples and completely hid her sex. But, for some reason, he had something else on his mind.

-"Fujiko-chan" -he answered looking at her only a moment. Fujiko seemed surprised for a moment but she shook her head and then she approached the Demon King.

The boy was wearing a white shirt with black trousers, shoes with the same color and a long and sophisticated coat hung down his back. The coat was bearing the symbol of a dragon.

She walked towards him moving her hips provocatively and then she sat on his lap with her hands around the boy's neck.

Fujiko tried to look into his eyes but he was looking a point in the nothing. His face full of preoccupation.

-"What's wrong Sai-kun?" -the boy of sixteen years old sighed worried for something. Then, he smiled looking directly on Fujiko's eyes.

-"I was thinking on Soga-chan" -he confessed with sadness. Normally, Fujiko would be angry of that but now she knew the pain of her master- "I can't believe that she had to die that way, I'm a fool!" -the girl hugged him smiling as she pressed her tits against his chest.

-"Don't blame yourself, you'd never known Sai-kun" -the Demon shook his head feeling guilty.

It happened a few days ago. After killing the network proclaimed "god" he began to think in the Demon breed. He knew, that every 100 years a demon appears, but long before that there was a breed of demons that were extinct in the Great War.

Well, back to what happened to Soga Keena Sai actually wanted to reestablish his breed. And, after Junko and Korone abandoned him Soga was the perfect woman for him.

-"It was all perfect with Soga. I loved her so much, but then she got pregnant. Ten days after that she died in my arms without reason" -he explained almost crying- "Everybody's left me, even Peterhausen died..." -Fujiko slapped him, he remained surprised a moment, then turned to see the girl's face looking at him angrily.

-"Baka!, i don't mean anything to you?" -Sai looked surprised at her but after he shook his head.

-"You're one the most important to me now" -she smiled happily and then she kissed his lips softly. Eventually, the kiss was broken as she looked at his purple eyes.

-"Then make me yours" -he blushed deeply with those words.

-"What?"

-"Fuck me" -she took his hand and went to her tits. The boy touched them excited for their softness and size but then he shook his head and withdrew his hand.

-"I can't Fujiko-chan, you know what would happen if you get pregnant and..."

-"I'll pass through it!, i'm more stronger than Soga!" -she exclaimed smiling. He only sighed as he stroked her cheek.

-"And if you can't?" -Fujiko looked at him doubtful, she knew the boy was right- "I don't want to lose you. I prefer to be the last of the Demons than you die" -he confessed making her smile sadly and kiss his lips with passion.

She hugged him breaking the kiss as she thinked in one last solution, one that would ensure that he would have kids.

-"Well, maybe there is another way" -she said as she stood up and walked a few meters away from him, he moved a little on his throne as he watched her curiously.

-"I don't think that any other girl would survive with a baby..." -Fujiko nodded seriously before continue.

-"It's true that a "normal" girl wouldn't, but another demon maybe..." -he looked at her impressed with her intelligence and someway happy. But, after a few seconds, he realized the true behind that idea.

-"Good idea, but in this world i'm the only demon left"

-"Yeah, but no in another dimension" -she answered surprising the boy. His eyes fully opened with the surprise as he nodded inviting her to continue her explanation- "We are in the fifth dimension, but there are another ones. Everyone of them with big differences" -Sai stood up from his throne as he took her shoulders looking at her confused.

-"You say, that there's another dimension with demons?" -he asked as his heart beated fast by the emotion. Fujiko nodded- "Female demons?" -the girl nodded again.

-"That's right, there are Succubus and Vampires. But I don't like the idea that another girl be with you instead of me" -Fujiko said pouting as her body swayed to the slightest movement.

Sai released her softly as he thought of the matter, if there really were other demons he could achieve his goal. The only problem was how he could get there.

He looked at his palace, it was a great place to rule the world. It had a great size with large doors on the opposite site and large windows that illuminated the palace. Behind him, a banner with the kanji "King" hung to the floor.

Now he was a god, he needed to find his goddess by any means necessary.

-"So?, how i could travel there?" -he asked confused, but before Fujiko could answer another girl opened the big door and two guards let her pass.

-"Maybe i can answer your question" -Sai and Fujiko looked at the little girl who was walking to them.

She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She wore the uniform of the Academy with black witch hat and a long red scarf.

-"Lily-san?" -Sai asked and Fujiko nodded smiling.

-"I called her. She can told you more about that world" -finally the girl reached her destination and smiled to Akuto before began her explanation.

He learned that the relationship between two demons was forbidden. Less important, she told him that in that dimension the monsters studied in a High school away from humans and, of course, they didn't allow them to study there.

-"Wow, there's a big world out there huh?" -he said to himself and the witch nodded thinking it was a question- "Moving on, how...?"

-"Don't worry Sai-sama, i've friends in many dimensions, even in that" -she answered guessing what troubled him- "I can teleport you there. But first, you've to know a minor detail first"

Sai and Fujiko looked at each other, the King nodded at her as he smiled.

-"Okay, let's hear that"

* * *

The headmaster blinked looking trought the window of his office. Another year began that day and many students joins his well protected school.

But something wasn't right with that and he knowed it, something strange was going on or was going to happen.

-"Excuse me, sir?" -a feminine voice asked behind him. He didn't turned around because he knowed who it was.

-"Nekonome-sensei" -he answered without looking at her. She remained still a few moments and then she noted the strange attitude of the headmaster.

-"Is something wrong sir?" -the old man sighed impressed, the woman guessed his feeling.

-"Actually yes" -the man turned around to face the cute sensei- "I don't know why, but i've a very bad feeling about this" (A/N my favourite phrase of Han Solo, I don't own the characters of Star Wars)

Nekonome looked confused at him, cause everything was perfect that day. Even she ate some delicious fish before.

Seeing the look she gave at him, the man shook his head as he turned.

-"Well nevermind. Do you needed something?" -that question caught her off guard, so it took a few seconds to answer him.

-"The ceremony is about to begin sir" -the old man sighed, feeling bad to say some words.

But he would have to do it.

* * *

The students were all gathered in where they would receive the words of welcome as the sounds of the conversations filled the room.

At one site among all students the only place he was human. A 16 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes was standing alone.

Almost every day of his life was grateful to have been able to pass this year without anyone noticing he was human, but lately had been feeling strange, faster, stronger.

He wondered why he was changing, especially after his best friend injected him some vampire blood. Maybe...

-"Tsukune-kun!" -a voice shouted drawing him away out of his thoughts. He turned smiling just when a girl hugged him tightly.

If he had been more careful, he would have noticed the envious looks that gave his teammates.

-"Moka-san" -he answered stroking her hair- "You really had grown up"

His best friend, who was also a vampire, had pink long hair and green eyes. She wore the school uniform along with a silver rosario.

-"Tsukune" -she said looking at his eyes.

-"Moka" -he answered as he looked into her green eyes too.

They continued to say their names as her lips approached his neck. But there wasn't any bite, cause Tsukune was grabbed into a deep hug with another girl. Before he could say anything, the girl grabbed his head into her breast.

He began to soffocate within those big and soft tits.

-"Kurumu!" -Moka yelled blushing herself as well as Kurumu was blushed too.

She had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple headband that had one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. Kurumu also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes.

-"What?, he really loves my..." -before she could end her sentence, another girl took him away from her tits.

Tsukune slowly regained his breath, though he said nothing, he was really grateful to her savior. He raised his eyes to identify and met with his stalker at his side.

-"Mizore-chan, you're..." -he couldn't believe how beautiful she was that day. Although she wore the same uniform than the last year, her hair was now more longer and her blue eyes were more bigger than before.

-"Hey Mizore!, i was about to...!" -Kurumu stopped noting the looking that the two were sharing.

They were blushed deeply, he didn't know why he felt that way with his best friend instead of Moka but he didn't regret it. After all Mizore was the girl of his dreams.

-"Tsukune-kun... i..." -Kurumu looked at them with jealous, if she didn't do nothing she would lose her destined one.

Moka was smiling happy, Tsukune confessed a year before that he loved Mizore. At the begining, she felt very sad because she felt something for him too, but she only wanted his happiness. So, Moka promised her friend that she would do anything she could to help them.

The both only looked at each other blushed.

Mizore and Tsukune were both too shy to confess their feelings and also didn't want to be rejected. The boy breathed deeply as he prepared himself to talk.

-"Tsukune-kun!" -a child's voice prevented him from speaking as he was hugged from behind. A small girl was standing on his back- "Did you miss me?" -the seventeen year old boy sighed someway angry with the interruption.

-_"Oh man, could i ever confess my feelings to Mizore?"_ -he though worried as he tried to look at his another best friend.

-"Yukari-chan, how are...?"

-"Yukari! get your small tits off of my Tsukune!" -Kurumo yelled angry. The little girl got off Tsukune's back and she approached Kurumu angry.

-"Well at least i'm not a big boob stupid monster!"

-"WHAT!?" -again, they began a discussion between them as in the old days. Tsukune smiled embarrassed, then looked in the direction of Moka.

Guessing his intentions, she nodded smiling. He gulped as he approached Mizore who was looking at the two girls fight each other.

-"Mizore-chan, i need to tell you something" -Tsukune said nerviously. She looked at him and then she smiled making him blush himself.

-"Sure Tsukune-kun" -the snow woman said as he looked into her blue eyes.

-"Well, i... err, i want to say that i lo..." -A microphone sound could be heard interrupting his confession and forcing the group of friends to watch the principal on a stage.

* * *

-"When you get there try to find Yukari first" -she said smiling at him. Sai nodded but a doubt crossed his mind.

-"Who's is Yukari?, and what is her appearance?" -Lily sighed recognizing that she forgotten to explain that to him.

-"She is my closest friend and a great wizard like me. It would be easy for you to find her, she is the only who wore a witch hat in Yokai"

-"Oh, i see now" -he answered nerviously. Fujiko noted that and she hugged him looking in his eyes.

-"Don't go Sai-kun... we can try to have a baby if you want. I would do anything for you" -she blushed as a few tears appeared in her eyes. Sai smiled and then he kissed for last time Fujiko's lips.

-"Please Fujiko-chan, don't make this more difficult. You know that you will be always the most important on my life but i've to find another demon" -he said stroking her hair- "Make me a favor" -she looked waiting for his pettition- "be the queen for now. I trust you for this" -he announced smiling as well she smiled too.

Lily looked at them with tears on her cheeks and a sad look on her face.

-"We're ready to go now?" -he asked smiling at the witch. She regained her composure as she cleared her throat, then nodded.

-"Yes, i only need to make a short ritual" -they looked at her confused- "You know, some magical words" -they seemed to understand all of her words.

The little girl made some movements with her magic wand and then she said three strange words. After that, a little silence was made as Sai was waiting for something to happen but nothing.

-"And...?" -he asked confused. She smiled at him.

-"Now, you've to kiss me to complete the ritual" -Sai blinked as he tried to figure what were her words. Then he yelled a loud "WHAT?" along with a little blush on Lily's face.

He looked at Fijuko who nodded at him. Akuto sighed approaching the girl who was smiling and had her face red.

-"This wouldn't hurt you Sai-sama" -she giggled as they approached their lips to kiss each other- "Ah!" -she exclaimed stopping him- "when you get there, tell Yukari that you were sent by Lily Shiraishi" -then she smiled and a deep kiss was made.

It was pretty normal at the begining but after two seconds, he began to felt rare as if his body was absorbed by something. He didn't recognize it until the portal swallowed him completely.

Fujiko and Lily looked at the empty place. Then, the new queen looked at the witch.

-"Do you think that Sai can do this?" -Lily asked worried. Fujiko smiled nodding.

-"He's the Demon King, he can do anything"

* * *

-"As always, it's a pleasure to have the best teachers of..." -everyone was listening to the boring speech of the headmaster. All except one boy. A boy who was paying full attention to a girl. The girl he loved, the only one.

His body began to tremble by the nerves. His mind was full of thoughts of her beautiful face and many kisses and finally the both having sex...

He shook his head, he didn't wanted to have those thoughts. Or... maybe yes?

Mizore was on his left side looking at an empty point without listening the old man's words. No, in her mind was someone else.

Tsukune was her love, she was in love with him but she was too shy to confess him. Lately, he looked at her not in the same way that before. There was something new with Aono, but she didn't know what.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mizore looked at her right to see Tsukune looking at her blushed.

He smiled at her nervous, he wanted so badly to kiss her in that moment but he couldnt. The only thing that he could do in that day was plan a date and then confess his feelings for her. But not now with Kurumu, Moka and Yukari around him.

-"...And finally we..." -he stopped as he heard a nose outside the place as well as the students hear it.

The sound increased more with every second.

-"What the...?. All the teachers must come with me!" -he said running to the exit door with a couple of men and women before him.

Of course the students follow them quickly trough the door, they runned to the outside and stopped when the headmaster did too. The old man began to look in the sky for something.

As they continued to look up, Tsukune recognized that it was a sound of something fast approaching from the sky. Like a plane.

-"I wonder what..." -he stopped as he felt a pair of big tits in his right arm. Tsukune looked to his side to find Kurumu smiling.

-"I'm scared Tsukune-kun! protect me!" -she said blushing as the boy sighed dissapointed. He then looked at Mizore who was looking at the sky too and disappointed that she wasn't who was near him.

He did the same that all: he looked at the sky for any signal of movement. But he began to frustrate as he didn't find nothing, although the noise was increasing more.

In a second, some student screamed pointing at something. Everybody looked in that direction seeing a black spot was falling down from the sky. As it approached the ground, they were able to notice that it wasn't a stain but a man.

-"Oh no!, everybody! get away from here!" -the headmaster shouted noticing that the man would fall near them. All the people ran to safe spots as well as Tsukune and his friends too.

But someone remained there, looking curiosly. Tsukune's heart stopped when he saw that Mizore was in the drop zone of the man.

He didn't thinked twice, he ran to her as many screams warning him of the danger. He took the snow woman in a bridal style and then he ran the fast he could to a safe spot.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so fast. The man hit the ground creating a shock wave that threw away Mizore and Tsukune. Before they hit the ground, Tsukune turned around in the air to protect Mizore from the hit. After that, they fell toghether.

-"Tsukune-kun?" -she asked as she laid over him. Tsukune looked at her smiling as he spat blood into his side.

-"I'm... glad that you're... fine. I don't know... what I would do... if I lost you" -he confessed feeling really bad from the pain. Mizore began to cry as she realized what were his words- "I... would you... go out... with me?" -he asked as he felt that he was losing councious. She smiled with a lot of tears on her face.

-"Of course i would. Tsukune-kun"

-"That's... good to hear" -he closed his eyes as he fainted. Mizore blinked as more tears emerged from her eyes. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari was looking very surprised at the strange guy.

Suddenly, the anger took over Mizore's body as she turned around to see the man. He actually was a teen with brown hair and purple eyes. Around the crash zone was a great hole made with the impact. But he didn't looked injured or nothing, he only looked in all directions.

-"Hey you! who're...?" -the headmaster began to talk but the man interrupted him.

-"Where's Yukari Sendo?" -he suddenly asked surprising all the students. Mizore began to growl angrily.

-"You stupid bastard! look what you had done!" -Mizore yelled as her hands covered in ice claws. The man looked at Tsukune without surprise.

-"He would be fine" -he answered as he began to walk to the students and he passed next to Mizore. She was paralyzed as she felt the immense power that his body emanated.

She never felt something like that before. He should be more powerful that a "S" class monster.

Yukari covered behind Moka as she was scared. She didn't know that man and maybe he was there to kill her.

-"Don't worry Yukari-chan. He wouldn't do nothing, i'll protect you" -Moka said and Kurumu nodded as she looked the handsome boy approaching they. He was more cute that Tsukune and his body was more muscular than him.

She shook her head, Tsukune was her destined one not that boy. But recently, Aono was ignoring her completely.

-"Yukari Sendo?" -he asked approaching the three girls. The little witch nodded scared and he smiled- "Don't worry, i'm Sai Akuto. Lily Shiraishi sent me" -Yukari's fear disappeared in a moment. She looked at him surprised with his words but then she smiled nodding.

-"I must ask, who're you?" -a voice behind him forced Sai to turn around and find an old man behind him along with was it seemed to be the teachers of the school- "And why are you here?" -Sai smiled at him as he sighed turning around to face Yukari.

-"I need your help. Could you come with me and this old man?" -he asked smiling, the witch nodded blushing as she smiled too. But Moka grabbed softly her shoulder as she stopped her.

-"What happened to your fear?. I think that you shouldn't go..."

-"It's fine. He's a friend and i trust him" -she said approaching Sai.

-"But..." -a hand stopped Moka. Kurumu shook her head as the vampire looked at her confused.

-"Let her go. It seems that he's a good guy and, i don't know why, but i trust him too" -she confessed smiling at her. Moka blinked and then she nodded not convinced at all.

-"Thanks Kurumu" -Sai answered surprising the blue-haired girl. She looked at the powerful man and he winked as he smiled at her. Kurumu blushed deeply as she watched Sai and Yukari walk behind the headmaster.

Again, she didn't know why but there was something with that guy. Although he was handsome and powerful, there was something about him that made her shudder at that moment. Something that had never happened with Tsukune.

She didn't know was that feeling, but she was sure she would find it eventually. Only if he stayed in that school.

l

l

* * *

Well there you are, it's the first chapter and i hope that you liked it. As for the Tsukune/Mizore pairing was something that i had in my mind, besides, i like her more than Moka so, i took this desition.

I just ask if you can give me some reviews stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.


	2. A New Student

Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of this crossover. Is more shorter than the last but i hope that you like it!

**I think this is the first crossover of this animes so, i hope you enjoy it!**

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Ichiban Ushiro no daimaou or Rosario + Vampire.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_"Thinking", letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

-"**Monster Talking**"

**Chapter 2 : A New Student**

-"So... you really think i would believe that?"

-"Err... yes" -Sai answered a little nervous. The headmaster stood up and placed both hands on his desk as he continued watching the face of the boy.

He watched carefully, looking for any sign of lying on his face. But found none, in fact its real power didn't seem real. It was too great to be true.

The little girl approached the old man with anger.

-"Believe us! his words are true!" -she shouted making the Demon King to nod. The old man raised an eyebrow before sighing.

-"Do you've any proof?" -Yukari looked at Sai who shook his head in disagreement- "Anything?"

-"Like what?" -the old man put his right hand on his chin as he thought.

-"Well like something from your dimension or... wait!" -he shouted as he ran off the office. Sai could listen that the old man said something to a teacher and then he ran away.

By the door entered a beautiful woman. Her hair was shaped as cat ears, while wore a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and ambar eyes (A/N in this fanfic she had her eyes opened). Her hair was blondish-yellowish-orangish and short.

-"Oh!, hi there!. I'm Nekonome Shizuka nya" -she purred smiling. Sai grinned making his teeth shine and, of course, blushing the woman and the witch who was next to him.

-"Sai Akuto and she's..."

-"Yukari Sendo i know, one of my students" -the woman closed the door behind her as she walked to the boy and his new friend- "I've heard about you, is true that you're a Maou from another dimension?" -she asked bringing her face very close to Sai. He only smiled as he didn't blushed. It was very common for that to happen, being a Demon King he had a kind of attraction with women. Especially the cutest ones.

-"Yeah, i am. Trust me, maybe i'm a demon but i never lie" -he said looking righ trought the eyes of the cat-woman. She was strangely blushed with him as he talked. Shizuka circled his neck with both arms.

-"Don't worry, i trust you. You're too hansome to be a lier don't you?" -Sai laughed as well she was looking now to his lips.

Yukari, who was blushed too by a feeling of jealous used her magic wand to summon a basin who hit the head of the woman causing her to fall to the ground.

-"That hurts nyan" -the Maou turned around to look at his new little friend. She was smiling with a deep blush on her face. She even couldn't look at him for much time.

-"Okay... i think you two started with the wrong foot here. Yukari-chan, i know that you're trying to protect Nekonome-san from me but you hadn't to be so rude with her" -he said helping the cat to get up. She smiled thanking him with blush on her cheeks. Sai nodded and then he approached Yukari who had a sad look on his face.

-"I'm sorry Nekonome-sensei. I'm sorry Sai-kun" -Yukari apologized making the teacher smile and nod. Sai sighed relieved as he looked directly in the girl's purple eyes.

-"It's okay, i'm not angry with you" -he announced seriously. The witch smiled a little.

-"Really?"

-"How could i be?, you're my friend Yukari-chan" -that make the Sendo girl smile more as she hugged him softly. He grinned happy as he pet her in her head.

-_"He's really handsome nyan!"_ -Shizuka thought but then she heard a few steps on the entrance. Sai broked the hug as he turned around finding the headmaster with a strange blond man next to him.

-"Well Sai-san, this would be your proof. If you're really a Demon King you should defeat him without any problem" -the headmaster pointed at the man next to him.

-"Kuyo it's my name. Don't worry, i won't go with all of my power. I don't want to kill you" -he said laughing. Sai raised an eyebrow as he smiled too.

-"Thanks sempai" -Sai answered sarcastically, Kuyo bowed as he was followed by Maou and the girls and, of course, the headmaster.

* * *

-"Ah! Moka-san, don't!" -the vampire girl was trying to suck his blood from his neck. But, again, she was rejected by Tsukune.

-"Tsukune!" -she answered sadly. He shook his head again in answer.

-"I said no!, tonight is the great night and i can't be weak" -Tsukune answered and Moka pouted angry- "Sorry Moka" -he walked away from her towards class.

-"Tusukune-kun! did you miss me?" -a blue haired girl tried to hug him but he avoided her quickly.

-"No. Get away from me" -saying that he began to run with great speed. Moka approached Kurumu who was incredible surprised with his reaction.

-"What's wrong with him?" -Kurumu asked with her eyes filled with tears.

-"He's turning into a Vampire. That's the reason of his anger" -the pink haired girl explained trying to reach the succubus. But she shook her head.

-"I'm fine... let's go to class"

But before they began to walk some students ran next to them in direction to some point. Both girls turned around and looked that the "Sky Man" and the head of the Public Safety Committee were facing each other.

-"What're they doing?" -Moka asked as they approached the circle between them. Kurumu looked that the brown haired man had his torso naked revealing his big muscles.

Screams and sighs from some of the girls cheered him. Sai cheerfully greeted the girls causing great commotion in them.

-_"Wow, he has an excellent body. And he's so..."_ -Kurumu shook her head trying not to look at Sai Akuto, but her face forced her to do it.

-"Well Akuto-san, why don't you transform yourself first?. I really want to see your true monster form" -Kuyo said smiling as he thought that Sai was a simple human. The demon laughed loudly.

-"The only thing i can get is this..." -he announced and two big black wings appeared from his back. Everyone looked at him surprised as well as Kurumu. He really was a demon like her.

-"Ah, i see now. You're a real demon, maybe an incubus?" -Kurumu looked at Sai really surprised, she knew that the Incubus was a demon breed that had extinguished long ago. They were they worst rivals and haters.

-"Nah, i'm a Maou" -Kuyo first looked in silence to Sai. But then, he began to laugh out loud- "Truly i am!" -he shouted someway angry. The blond man looked at him with confussion.

-"Show me"

They were silent for a few minutes. Waiting for either of them to make a move, make a mistake. Then the wind blew slightly dragging some land that entered the eye of Sai forcing it to close.

-"Got ya!" -Kuyo shouted as he approached really fast to Sai. But Akuto wasn't scared and, when the kitsune tried to hit him, Sai appeared before him with the speed of light- "What the fuck?"

-"You shouldn't turn your gaze away of the enemy, he can bring you troubles"

-"Son of a...!" -Sai hit him on his back sending him in the air as he hit a tree.

-"Wow! He's so powerful and cute!" -some girl shouted- "I want to be his sex slave!" -said another blushed. The rest of the girls began to cheer him except Kurumu and Moka, who were really impressed with his power. Between the students, Nekonome and Yukari cheered him too.

-"This isn't ov**er yet!**" -a scream made immediately silence between the girls. Sai smiled as he saw the monster form of Kuyo.

-"What's wrong sempai? i thought that you wouldn't use your full power..." -Kuyo growled angry. He had a Kitsune form with a powerful aura covering his body. Akuto laughed as he raised his hand.

Some of the students asked theirselves what was he doing, but soon they get the answer. Sai was forming a blue sphere in his hand that increased as time passed.

-"**You will die!**" -the kitsune approached with more speed than before to the demon. He only smiled as his sphere stopped increasing, it nearly had the size of his body.

-"Okay now, i've a present for you" -Sai said and, with only a little movement, he trowed the energy to the kitsune.

Because Kuyo thought he could withstand the attack was that he received great damage. The sphere hit his body and a huge explosion sent him away. Although Sai was caught in the blast nothing happened to him, it seemed like his body was protected by his own power. The headmaster created a barrier to protect the students (A/N yes, he was watching the fight)

After the explosion vanished, the students looked at Sai with both arms on his chest looking at the kitsune without any fear.

-"Surrender now. You don't have to die for your own arrogance, you have to know that here's someone more powerful than you" -Sai said looking at the kitsune. The blond man spited some blood as he looked at his opponent with anger.

-"**I still have... my last form!**" -he shouted as his body began to tremble.

A expansive wave forced Sai to get away from the kitsune. With a strong light, Kuyo transformed himself to what it seemed his human form but now his skin was blue and he had more power than before.

-"Impressive, but still you're no match for me" -Sai said turning his eyes to a red colour and two red lines crossed his cheeks.

Kuyo stood up and he looked calmly to Sai as he looked too. Their powers was amazing, but Akuto was right: Kuyo wasn't match for him.

They began to fight with fists and kicks. Each stroke created a small wave that destroyed the adjacent trees and made holes in the ground. But Kuyo was tired and his speed began to decrease with each passing minute. Kicking him in the stomach, Sai forced his enemy to grab his abdominals with both hands.

-"**Why i can't defeat you...?**" -Kuyo asked kneeling on the ground completely tired from the battle. Sai had his full energies with him, that was very easy.

-"Because i'm the Demon King" -he simple answered. With one single attack of Mana, Sai knocked down his enemy as he reverted to his normal form- "Don't you forget that"

All the students blinked at unison as they didn't believe what they saw: a novice beating the most powerful monster of the school?.

Everyone started clapping and exclaiming his name. The boys and girls approached him and began to congratulate him. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriends and the guys just wanted to be his friends. He just laughed with their comments.

-"Excellent Akuto-san. You truly are a Demon King" -the headmaster said behind him as the students walked a few meters away from him.

-"I told ya, but nobody listened. The only one was my friend Yukari who... err, where's she?" -he asked causing jealous in all the girls. The headmaster sighed.

-"Sai-kun!" -Yukari appeared and hugged him from behind. He only smiled in answer as he felt the head of the little girl lying on his shoulder.

-"And what about me?" -Nekonome asked blushing. He laughed nervously.

-"Sorry sensei, i forgot about you"

-"¿Sensei?" -the old man asked confused.

-"Yeah. Now i proved miself i can study here and make friends. It's a great chance to me!" -he indicated smiling. The headmaster looked at Nekonome who nodded smiling.

-"Okay you win. Come with me and we can set this up" -Sai made a bow and then he greeted all his fans with his hand passing next to them.

-"He's great!" -Moka yelled smiling, Kurumu nodded.

-"Yeah..." -she answered without emotion.

-"What's wrong Kurumu-chan? are you worried for something?" -Kurumu nodded truly worried for a important matter.

-"Well, actually yes. He said that he was a demon, like me, and he can't be a Incubus right? if he is, he would hate me for being a succubus..."

-"Don't worry Kurumu-chan, i don't hate you" -a voice near her made her blush as she looked at the "Demon King" smiling at her- "Actually i think that you're very beautiful" -he confessed this time blushing a little and many voices of girls were looking at the succubus girl with anger and jealous.

-"Wh-What?" -she asked deep blushed. He only laughed as he kissed her cheek.

-"Maybe we'll see each other again on class. Later" -he said winking at her, then turned and followed the headmaster. Leaving Kurumu very nervous.

* * *

-"...And so, the humans and the monsters must live in harmony..." -Shizuka Nekonome continued the class as if nothing happened before.

Tsukune was the only student who remained in the classroom. He didn't mind the fact that the strange boy "Sai" fighted against the most powerful monster of the school. He just wanted to plan the date with Mizore who, coincidentally, hadn't attended classes.

-"Akuto-kun!, please come in!" -Nekonome's voice broke his thoughts. The class shocked theirselves as they saw the "Maou" entering the place- "Okay class he's Sai Akuto, he'll be your new class-mate"

Yukari waved her hand and he did the same in answer.

-"Hai, and please, let be friends" -grinning, his teeth gleamed as he looked at all the class. Everybody, except Moka and Kurumu, blushed and the girls began to scream excited. Tsukune raised his head annoyed with the demon.

But, suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind.

-"Akuto-kun, you can sit next to Aono-kun or with..."

-"Ah!, Kurumu-chan!" -he said smiling as he approached the blue haired girl. There was a sit next to her and a pink haired girl. Kurumu blushed as she tried to hide her sight of Sai's violet eyes. The girls of the class looked sad to the boy who preferred the blue haired girl than them.

Akuto had the only intention to seat next to the succubus, but when he passed nearly Tsukune he stood up and give him a fake smile.

-"Err... hi, i'm Sai..." -Aono raised his hand to stop his presentation.

-"Tsukune Aono, why don't you sit next to me?" -Sai looked at him confused.

-"But i... Kurumu-chan... she..." -Tsukune approached to his ear.

-"I'm a friend of Kurumu, i can give you some advices to get her" -Aono whispered smiling. This time a big smile appeared on Sai's face.

Akuto nodded as he sat next to the human who smiled with evil.

-"Well, shall we continue?" -nobody answered Nekonome who sighed and then continued the explanation.

In the back of the classroom Kurumu was thinking in many thinks. One was Tsukune's true feelings for her and the other was Sai Akuto, a handsome student who seemed to be a demon like her. But, why he was so kind with her?, Perhaps he was jealous of Tsukune?. No, maybe he really wanted to be her friend or ... something more. But the new reaction of Aono puzzled her, before class he ran away and now he didn't allowed Sai to sit next to her.

Something strange indeed.

-"Kurumu-chan?, you okay?" -the sweet voice of Moka caused her to shake his head in disagreement as she made a fake smile.

-"I'm fine Moka, just a little tired"

-"Oh, okay" -Kurumu hated lying to her friends but she had to do it to protect Moka. After classes, she would talk to Sai Akuto.

* * *

-"I see now, she uses her tits to suffocate her lovers. Not bad, not bad..."

-"Baka!, don't write it!" -Tsukune shouted as he saw that Sai wrote in a small notebook. Akuto smiled as he nodded ignoring the last sentence.

-"Something else?" -Aono shook his head thinking that would be enough. Sai saved his notebook on his pocket- "Well, Tsukune-san thanks a lot. But don't you think that you're being selfish with Kurumu?. I think you should explain your feelings for Mizore to her" -Tsukune laughed for a minute, then he watched with anger at the "Demon King".

-"Mind your own business" -Sai sighed dissapointed.

-"Yes, yes. But before i leave, i'll give you another tip: if you think that giving me advices I'll get Kurumu away from you, you're mistaken. Such a beautiful and good girl like her deserves an explanation" -Akuto began to walk in the opossite direction while the sunset was about to end. Tsukune blinked surprised and angry.

-"Ha!, she's nothing to me! you're wrong with her!" -Sai stopped walking without turning. Tsukune smiled- "in fact i think i hate her, she's really annoying!" -he shouted making Sai more angry.

-"Say anything more of Kurumu-chan... anything, and you're dead" -at that time, Tsukune stopped as he saw the red eyes of rage that had the Maou boy.

Tsukune, even being a human, could felt the incredible power that Sai had. Of course, he was turning into a vampire but he wasn't so strong yet. He must had to wait to fight the demon.

Aono just look to the Maou who leaved him behind. He didn't cared for him: he had to prepare himself for the date.

A few meters in the forest, a blue haired girl heared all the conversation between them. First, she began to cry for the stupid of Tsukune but after hearing that Sai Akuto wanted to fight for her, her heart pounded fast. That Tsukune Aono was a selfish idiot she just discovered it, but Sai Akuto's feelings for her was something new. Maybe her Destined One wasn't Tsukune, Perhaps it was Sai.

She walked away from Aono thinking that she could give Sai an opportunity.

l

l

* * *

Well there you're. A chapter of 3200 words (something a bit short) but i hope that this was good enough.

I just ask if you can give me some reviews stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

**alchemists19: **well thanks man, i didn't believe that the last chapter would be funny. Okay thanks for reading!


End file.
